Consumed?
by SmokeandFeathers
Summary: Como deveria ter sido o consumed. :)


-Daryl, o que...  
Carol disse, apertando o braço de Daryl, escondendo sua cabeça em seguida no pescoço dele, tentando abafar um gemido incontrolável que subira pela sua garganta. Ele lhe massageava o clitóris de uma maneira tão despreocupada, que ela mal podia acreditar que era ele mesmo. Carol gemia, e apertava com toda sua força o braço dele, fincando suas unhas, que, apesarem de ser pequenas, faziam um belo estrago.  
\- Oh, Daryl... Pare... Nós não... A Beth precisa de...  
\- Quieta.  
O tom seco dele fez com que ela se sentisse mais molhada do que já estava. Já que não tinha escolha, a não ser se entregar, resolveu entrar no jogo. Beijou o pescoço dele sensualmente, mordendo-o suavemente depois e pôde ouvir um gemido rouco escapar-lhe da garganta. E então, gritou, involuntariamente, quando um enorme orgasmo lhe atingiu. Teve sua boca tampada por Daryl, afinal eles estavam em um lugar que não parecia tão seguro assim e eles não sabiam quantos Walkers haviam lá fora, apesar dela afirmar conhecer o local. Carol tentava se recompor, puxando as roupas lentamente, e o viu protestar.  
\- O que foi?  
E então viu o volume protuberante da calça dele. Deu uma risadinha, tirando suas calças, sob o olhar curioso do homem a sua frente. Tirou também a blusa de frio, sua camiseta e até seu sutiã, ficando somente de calcinha. Empurrou Daryl, que ainda estava próximo, fazendo-o se sentar numa cadeira velha que estava por ali.  
\- Que injustiça seria se eu te deixasse na mão, não é? Logo você, Pookie. - Sorriu ao vê-lo bufar, e levantou a camisa dele, e o viu retirar a peça rapidamente, e jogar-la longe. Prendeu a respiração ao ver a montanha de músculos que ele era, mesmo tendo passado por um período onde as coisas não andavam tão bem, o quão "gostoso" ele era, como diriam suas vizinhas, e sentiu vergonha de seu físico magrelo e nem tão sensual, cheio de feridas que jamais iriam cicatrizar. Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, alcançando-lhe a fivela do cinto e o viu sorrir envergonhado. " Ele é realmente uma graça" , pensou, ao vê-lo enrubescer ao sentir-la abrir sua calça suavemente, acariciando-lhe o membro preso somente pela cueca agora, pois a calça encontrava-se perdida em algum lugar. Puxou a boxer suavemente e tampou a boca, olhando-o impressionada. Quão grande ele era! Ela nunca tinha visto algum tão grande assim... E para melhorar, estava a sua mercê. Sorriu com o pensamento e tomou -lhe o membro nas mãos, massageando suavemente e ouviu-o gemer de satisfação. Colocou-o na boca e ele praticamente urrou, e ela teve que adverti-lo, colocando o dedo em seus lábios.  
\- Shhh... Quieto. - Disse, sorrindo, olhando-o um tanto quanto vulgarmente. Daryl adorou aquilo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, encostando a mesma na parede, aproveitando todo o prazer que as ações dela lhe proporcionava. Quando estava para chegar em seu ápice, ela parou, levantando-se. Ajeitou-se sobre ele, puxando a calcinha para o lado, sentando-se sobre seu corpo numa daquelas posições que Ed adorava assistir naqueles ridículos filmes pornô e que a obrigava a fazer sempre que achava necessário. No entanto, com Daryl, ela sabia que seria ao senti-lo totalmente dentro de si, e começou a se movimentar, lentamente, sentindo em seguida as mãos dele em seus quadris. Continuou se movimentando, até senti-lo estremecer e sentiu-o explodir-se dentro de si. Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se, e virou para encarar um Daryl Dixon um tanto quanto satisfeito. Beijou-lhe a testa, virando-se para pegar suas roupas. E então sentiu os braços dele em volta de si, e a boca dele bem próxima de sua orelha. Podia sentir o hálito quente dele, e isso a fez estremecer.  
\- Mais uma vez. E essa vai contar como primeira.  
Virou-a, tomando-lhe os lábios sofregamente. Bem, Carol já havia mostrado o que sabia fazer e porra, como fazia bem, e agora era a sua hora. Tomou-lhe o seio em sua mão, levando-o suavemente a boca, sugando-lhe delicadamente. Ouviu-a gemer, e fez o mesmo com o outro. Beijou-lhe o pescoço sensualmente, mordiscando em seguida, enquanto explorava-lhe a pele macia. Ela podia ser velha, magra ou acabada, como as mulheres maldosas deviam lhe falar, mas ele pouco se importava. Ao seu ver, ela era fodidamente sexy. Aquele cabelo prateado, curto como de "foda-se a vaidade", aqueles olhos fodidamente azuis, expressivos ao extremo, aquele corpo magro, porém curvilíneo,que o deixavam maluco á tempos, e agora finalmente ele o estava proclamando, como já deveria ter podia esperar um pouco. Toda aquela tensão sexual entre eles o deixava louco e era hora de acabar com isso. Alcançou-lhe a pele alva da vagina, massageando suavemente. Continuou a beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto aprofundava o toque. Carol somente gemia, apertando os braços fortes do caçador, enquanto as línguas de ambos brincavam loucamente, tentando achar um ritmo. E então ele a largou, ouvindo-a protestar e deu um sorriso, daqueles que somente ele sabia dar. Pegou-a no colo, deitando-a suavemente na beliche que dividiriam, deitando-se sobre ela depois. Beijou-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, os seios, descendo uma porção de beijos sobre a sua barriga e então alcançou-lhe o clitóris, sugando suavemente. Era incrível como um cara bruto, caipira e todos os adjetivos pejorativos que as pessoas costumavam usar contra ele, podia ser tão carinhoso e romântico nesses momentos. E Carol adorava isso nele. A rudeza que contrastava com a inocência, o coração bom que ele tinha, sempre ajudando as pessoas que precisavam, ele era realmente um homem de honra e agora era seu homem de honra. E isso a alegrava.  
\- Oh, Daryl... Isso é tão...  
-Bom?  
\- Maravilhoso. Você é perfeito.  
Ele sorriu,metendo-se entre as pernas dela, invadindo-a de uma só vez. Ambos gemeram, ela pela sensação de estar sendo preenchida e ele por ela ser tão quente e tão acolhedora. Começou movimentando-se devagar, aumentando o ritmo a cada respiração descompassada de Carol. Continuou beijando-a, acariciando-lhe o corpo suavemente.  
\- Te amo, Daryl. - Ela confidenciou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele. Olhou-o, os olhos parecendo muito mais azuis agora, e sorriu. Não se importava se ele não a amava do jeito que ela esperava, ou que era só um sexo casual, ou que foi uma coisa momentânea. Ela precisava dizer aquilo. Precisava fazer com que ele entendesse que os sentimentos dela eram verdadeiros e que, pasmem, precisou do fim do mundo pra encontrar sua alma gêmea. Ela o amava e era isso o que importava agora. E foda-se o resto. Daryl apoiou a cabeça no pescoço dela, sem deixar de se movimentar. Carol mal pode ouvir o que ele disse em seguida, pois ambos explodiram juntos, num orgasmo tão forte que ela jamais pensou que fosse ter algum dia e sentiu-o libertar-se dentro dela, caindo exausto sobre o seu peito nú.  
-Eu também.  
E ele não precisou dizer mais nada.


End file.
